La brocante, par Sasuke Uchiha
by Mazume
Summary: Two-Shot, UA, SasuNaru ambigue, d'autres en arrière plan : KibaHina, ShikaTema et SakuSai. Naruto tient un stand à la brocante et, au grand désespoir de Sasuke, ce dernier veut qu'il vienne avec lui.


**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter ça. Jamais ! Mais voilà, Naruto lui avait fait son regard de chiot battu et il n'avait pas pu dire non. Il avait bien sur essayer de résister, mais avez-vous déjà vu Naruto faire sa tête de chiot battu ? Et bien c'est impossible de dire non.

**Note : **Cette fic sera un Two-Shot (C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?

**La brocante, par Sasuke Uchiha**

**«**Allez Sasuke, dis oui ! S'il te plaiiiit !»

Le dit-Sasuke, assit confortablement dans son fauteuil dé-pliable, regardait son harceleur blond avec un air blasé. Ce dernier l'avait suivi toute la journée pour essayer de le faire craquer. Sasuke espérait trouver refuge dans sa demeure, mais l'autre avait réussi à rentrer et ne le lâchait plus.

«Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Si t'as des choses qui ne te servent plus, comme des fringues, des bouquins ou des même meubles, tu peux même te faire de l'argent !

-Question argent, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, merci.

-Alors tu peux m'en prêter, hein ?

-Certainement pas ! Dégage de chez moi maintenant !

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Viens avec moi tenir mon stand !

-Non.

-Mais alleeeez ! Socialise toi un peu !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de me socialiser ?

-Viens quand même ! Il y aura les copains et à la fin, t'auras des billets en plus dans les poches!

-Naruto, tu me fatigues...

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Non ! Maintenant, disparaît !» conclu Sasuke en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Naruto soupira et réfléchi à un plan. Comment pourrait-il faire céder Sasuke...? Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit.

Sasuke, en cuisine, avait sorti le nécessaire pour se préparer à manger. L'idiot allait-il finir par le lâcher ? Connaissant sa détermination, sûrement pas. Il sorti donc le double des ingrédients, prit un couteau de cuisine et commença à couper les carottes. Ce soir, pour faire simple, ce serait daube. En parlant de dobe*, celui qui était dans sa maison ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Il se décida à aller voir lorsque soudain, un corps se colla au sien et une main se glissa dans son pantalon.

«Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares, Sa-Su-Ke...? demanda Naruto d'un voix sensuelle

-Naruto... _Sasuke respira à fond puis, en ordonnant, avec une certaine intensité :_''Dégage'' !,_ il se recula violemment, envoyant Naruto contre le mur_.

-Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as au moins cassé la colonne vertébrale ! _S'exclama Naruto en se relevant difficilement _

-Qui est le pervers qui met sa main dans le pantalon de n'importe qui ?

-Mais t'es pas n'importe qui. Et puis, t'es un mec, tu devrais réagir quand on te touche l-

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mec que je vais réagir dès qu'on me pelote, _le coupa Sasuke. _Mais tu sais, Naruto, ce n'est pas grave d'être précoce.

-Ta gueule, Teme** !»

Sasuke se retourna avec un demi-sourire et continua sa cuisine. Naruto bouda un instant, puis il s'assit sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du plan de travail et observa longuement le brun. Il cuisinait vraiment habilement. Il faisait casiment tout habilement. Sauf le bricolage. C'était tellement amusant de voir Sasuke essayer en vain, s'énerver, et finalement, laisser Naruto le faire. Naruto était le seul, du moins il l'espérait, à savoir ça, et il adorait cette impression.

«C'est des Ramens ?

-Non.

-Mais je voulais un ramen !

-Rappelle moi ce que tu as mangé ce midi.

-Un ramen.

-Et ce que j'ai préparé hier.

-Deux ramens.

-Et ce qu-...

-ÇA VA, C'EST BON ! J'ai compris !»

Naruto bouda de nouveau et le calme revint. Seulement, lorsque le calme dure trop longtemps, c'est que Naruto va bientôt revenir à la charge avec l'idée qu'il a en tête en ce moment. Sasuke se demandait juste quand ce magnifique silence serait-il brisé.

«Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à la brocante ?»

Maintenant, apparemment.

«Parce que ça me fait chier. Va mettre la table, c'est bientôt près.

-Même si je suis là ?

-Ouais. La table.

-HEY ! C'était méchant ça, Sasuke !

-Lorsque je ne te nourrirais et logerait plus et que tu ne me colleras plus, je te trouverais peut être moins emmerdant. Peut être.

-C'était pas mieux ! Et j'te collerais peut être pas si tu voyais des gens ! T'es qu'une ermite insensible qui aime que toi ! J'sais même pas pourquoi j'reste avec toi, j'ai jamais un mot gentil de ta part !

-Et bien, mon gentil ami qui n'a aucun défaut, qui est irréprochable et que tout le monde adore, peut aller mettre cette putain de table, S'IL TE PLAIT ! _S'énerva Sasuke_

-AVEC PLAISIR ! _Surenchérit Naruto avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce»_

Le brun soupira. Cet imbécile plus qu'envahissant allait le rendre cinglé. Mais cet imbécile envahissant avait raison, il s'était comporté comme un sale con.

Très bien, il irait à cette putain de brocante, mais c'était uniquement pour pouvoir contredire Naruto la prochaine fois qu'il dirait qu'il n'était qu'un asocial et ainsi avoir la paix. Il éteignit la gazinière, prit des dessous de plat et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. La table était parfaitement mise, mais aucune trace du blond.

«Naruto ? Tu es là ?» demanda le brun, sans recevoir aucune réponse.

Il ressortit dans le couloir pour prendre le téléphone fixe et appeller Naruto pour le faire revenir. En passant près du salon, il entendit des bruits venant de la pièce. Il y alla et trouva un Naruto hilare devant un dessin-animé quelconque. Il soupira, sans savoir si c'était de soulagement ou de lassitude, et s'approcha du canapé.

«Eh, dobe, c'est près, viens manger.

-J'arrive ! _répondit le grand gamin en éteignant la télévision._»

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke à table, félicitant au passage le cuisinier pour la bonne odeur du plat, et mangea comme si il ne l'avait pas faire depuis des mois. Sasuke, quand à lui, mangea proprement et plutôt lentement.

«Naruto.

-Hmmm ? _Répondit-il, la bouche encore pleine_

-C'est d'accord... Pour la brocante.

-Trop cool ! T'as des trucs à vendre ?

-Quelques livres. J'irais voir après manger.

-Okay ! Par contre, il faut se lever tôt parce que Kiba vient avec le camion de son père vers sept heures. Tout les autres seront déjà là-bas, donc faudra se dépêcher !

-''Tout les autres''... On sera si nombreux ?

-Bah, il y aura le stand de Kiba et d'Hinata, celui d'Ino, de Shikamaru et de Choji et le notre, qu'on tiendra avec Sakura. D'ailleurs, Ino et elle seront contentes de te voir !

-J'imagine...»

Naruto fini le plat puis les deux hommes débarrassèrent et rangèrent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

«Bon, on se regarde un film ?

-Je croyais qu'on devait se lever tôt demain.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Tant pis !

-Je vais prendre une douche. Tu sais où est ta chambre.

-T'inquiète, j'me débrouille !»

Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Finalement, tenir un stand demain ne serait peut être pas si horrible. Ils étaient en avril après tout, il ferait donc beau. De plus, il se ferait de l'argent. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui en manquait, mais il avait vu une chaîne de pied avec une espèce de tourbillon dessus et comme l'année dernière, il avait été juste pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, il comptait si prendre en avance.

Naruto... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour cet abruti ?

* * *

*Dobe signifie abruti, en Japonais. C'est le surnom affectueux que Sasuke donne à Naruto.

**Teme signifie batard.

Voilà, fin de la première partie. J'aime leur relation ambiguë, mais j'ai peut être un peu abusé. Par contre, malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres long et ils sont rapidement lu. J'espère que c'est quand même bien.

Que dire de plus, à part ''Reviews, s'il vous plaît !''


End file.
